dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starling City: Place of Madness
Season 3 (also known as 'Place of Madness) '''is the third season of ''Starling City. Cast Main * Joseph Lance-Levitt as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Chad Coleman as Tobias Church * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen, 514A * Sebastian Dunn as Edward 'Eddie' Fyers * Seth Gabel as Warner Zytle/The Count * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake * Robert Moloney as Brain Nudocerdo * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen/The Arrow * Chris Chalk as Walter Steel * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate/Clock King * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin Recurring * Janet Kidder as Ruve Adams * James Remar as Kurt Lance * Brian Markinson as Adam Hunt * Ashley Greene as Jane Williams * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * George Klimovich as Anatoly Knyazev Confirmed Plot Lines * The main villains this season are members of an organization called H.I.V.E. * The Bratva will come to Starling City led by Konstantin Kovar to bring down H.I.V.E and Oliver will meet a young Anatoly Knyazev. * Dinah Drake will start her journey to becoming the Black Canary * Lance will begin a relationship with Jane Williams, the aunt of Oliver Queen's future lover Susan Williams who is also a reporter. * Oliver Queen will begin his journey to becoming the Green Arrow. Episodes # '"Highway To Hell"-'''Oliver is brought before Ruve Adams, a high-ranking member of H.I.V.E, whom he recognizes from various Queen functions. Ruve orders him to cease his investigations into them, Queen Enterprises, Indian Hill, and the deaths of his parents, to which he obliges in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. In wake of Lisa Warner's death, a vengeful Dinah tries to get Tobias Church to arrest Lance, however Church refuses which is why Dinah goes to mob boss Bruno Tess for help. Tess puts out a hit on Lance, however after seeing what the virus has done to Nudocerdo, Dinah realizes that Lance may have been justified and has Tess call off the hit. Oliver's mysterious doppelgänger lurks around Starling City and learns of Oliver's identity from Sin, who mistakes him for Oliver. China White's gang catches a girl spying on them, but she runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Oliver's doppelganger breaks into the Queen Mansion after Oliver is taken back home by a ghost. # '"Burn The Witch"-'Because of the tension with Dinah, Lance has decided to resign from the force to become a vigilante while living with Walter Steel in his apartment and Lance decides to track the monsters from Indian Hill. The girl whom China White tried to kill washes ashore as a grown woman. China White captures Church and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret facility holding Savage. Lance makes a deal with White to help her escape with Savage if she hands over Church, and informs Hilton of her escape route. Hilton prepares to kill her, but Savage kills him first since he feels that China White is his greatest creation. The lynch mob breaks into the facility and kills some of China White's minions. Oliver takes in his doppelgänger – Subject 514A – who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperviousness to pain. 514A later impersonates Oliver and takes an oblivious Sin out on the town. # '"The Clock King's Crazy Crimes"-'514A assists Sin in robbing a bar and rescues her when she is captured, but she sees the scars on his body and identifies him as an impostor. 515A admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Sin reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and they kiss. Fugate attempts to build a name for himself by sending the police on goose chases while also picking Walter Steel as a potential arch-nemesis. After speaking to the hallucinations of Zytle, Fugate decides to let him go and embraces his new persona as the Clock King. Meanwhile, Zytle discovers he was found by a circus and nursed back to health by their members after surviving the gunshot wound. 514A bids farewell to Oliver and tries to leave Starling City, however he is kidnapped by H.I.V.E. # '"The Clock King Gets Crowned"-'''After learning about H.I.V.E, Fugate goes on a vendetta to find more about the shady organization. Fugate takes the acting mayor hostage, televising a promise to end his life he does not learn the identity of H.I.V.E. Lance arranges a meeting with Fugate as SCPD Headquarters, and convinces Fugate to have him escorted to the organization himself even though he is bluffing.Lance then manages to capture Fugate in the end. Zytle meets the Circus of Strange and decides to use them as an army against Fugate as well as to regain his lost power. At Lance's suggestion, Oliver tells Sin how he feels about her, however she dismissively tells him that he only feels that way because he's never dated anyone. Oliver reasserts his feelings and Sin kisses him Category:Starling City Category:Green Arrow Category:Arrow